


Doctor's Thoughts

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [6]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Doctor's perspective....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING OR ANYONE!!!

David found it quite romantic how Gareth had joined the relationship of John and Scott. But he also found it a tad bit heartbreaking. 

He could still remember being awoken by the pounding of a fist on his door and upon opening it, he had found John.

From what he had managed to get from the frantic man- Gareth had kissed him and he'd felt the overwhelming urge to kiss back and as he hadn't wanted to break his vows with Scott- John had pushed Gareth away from him and yelled at him. 

According to John, when he'd realized that he'd told Gareth that no one could ever love him- he'd tried to talk to him but he'd already ran. 

Even now, David still felt the bitter resentment that he'd felt for John at that moment. Here was John with a gorgeous, honest and caring Welshman wanting to be with him while David was going through a rocky chapter in his relationship. 

Nonetheless, he'd listened like the good friend he was before asking John why he'd reacted in such a way- afterall, his wasn't the first time it had happened. What he'd been told in return still floored him. John had fallen for Gareth but was adamant that it was Scott and only Scott- who, no matter what, he would always be in love with. 

After encouraging John to speak with Scott, he'd called Burn to try to figure out what could've possessed Gareth to go after a married man- only to get the biggest bollocking of his life.

Burn had ranted and raved that Gareth wasn't in the wrong here, that he hadn't hidden what he felt for John and that if it was anyone's fault it was John's for never setting him straight. 

David still remembered with absolute clearance the expression on Gareth's face when Scott had stalked up to him and dragged him away- the utter fear that had been engraved in his features when he'd seen the anger in Scott's eyes. 

He could still recall easily the look of pure happiness in his eyes when he, Scott and John had returned from the Barrowman-Gill home with hickey's marking his neck in possessive, intricate markings and the nibbled bruises on John's neck along as Scott's. 

David had always found it so entirely heartbreaking when they had all found out that Gareth had been forbidden from seeing his own daughter by her maternal grandparents after it had been plastered across the newspapers after the Season 1 Episode 4 of Torchwood premiere. 

But he'd also found it incredibly funny when Gemma- the mother of Gareth's daughter, Lily-had turned up at the door with their daughter in her arms, parents locked in the car and dumped Lily in Scott's embrace and declaring,

"I'm going on holiday and taking mummy and daddy dearest with me. You watch Lily."

David thought the whole thing hilarious even today.


End file.
